Many types of multipurpose tables can be found in a variety of public and private places, such as backyards, parks, campgrounds, rest stops, restaurants, and the like. Multipurpose tables known in the art, however, are often large and bulky structures that have a fixed footprint and size. Consequently, such multipurpose tables typically require a relatively large area for use and are not suitable for use in confined areas including, but not limited to, a small room, a deck, a patio, or a balcony. Further, conventional multipurpose tables are not very versatile. For example, most multipurpose tables are commonly configured for use as an eating table with a tabletop and fixed benches along the sides of the tabletop for seating. Such configurations typically are not adjustable. Therefore, the amount of space that the table takes up cannot be reduced if desired.